This invention relates to a window sash, and more particularly to a sash slidable in tracks at opposed sides of an opening in a window or the like.
This invention involves an improvement upon the prior art sash of the type, such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,941, comprising a pair of side members, a pair of cross members, and means for securing the side and cross members together at corner joints of the sash. The side and cross members are channel shaped aluminum extrusions, and the securing means comprises a L-shaped member of die cast aluminum at each corner of the sash, the legs of each L-shaped member being adapted to be received in the side and cross members at the respective corner joint of the sash in a force fit relation. A problem with the prior art sash is that its initial assembly, and its reassembly such as for the replacement of a broken pane of glass, are difficult and time-consuming operations, especially for a sash intended to hold a large pane of glass which may be easily broken when forces are applied to the sash to insert the L-shaped members into the side and cross members. Moreover, the reassembly of a sash, in many instances, is performed by a homeowner and involves the use of a hammer of mallet which increases the likelihood of glass breakage. Another problem with the prior sash is that the L-shaped members have projections for holding the sash in the tracks in the window in slidng engagement therewith which projections are subject to being sheared from the L-shaped members during the use of the sash. Disassembly and reassembly of the sash are required for replacement of an L-shaped member having a damaged projection.